Dollars and Sense
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: How will the Howells react when another one of the castaways strikes it rich?
1. The New Millionaire

The castaways were sitting down to dinner. The catch was good that day, so they were chowing down on sea bass and vegetables grown in the garden.

"It smells great Mary Anne," said Gilligan.

"Just like Alan Hale's Seafood Grotto," echoed the Skipper.

"Thank you," Mary Ann responded humbly.

"They couldn't have done better at the Four Seasons," complimented Mr. Howell.

"It is very good," said Ginger, "but I would die for an In-N-Out burger."

The Professor laughed, "I figured you more for the Brown Derby type. I used to live on In-N-Out when I was an undergrad."

Ginger replied, "It's a guilty pleasure. I had forgotten you went to school in California."

The Professor explained, "Yeah, I got my BA at UCLA and BS at USC."

Mr. Howell added, "Well I went to Harvard, and Lovey went to Radcliffe."

The Professor laughed. Having gone to school in California and Texas, he was used to Ivy League types looking down at west coast education. Mr. Howell will always view his AB from Harvard superior to a Ph.D. from Texas Christian, just as the Skipper views his BS from the Naval Academy superior to any civilian college degree.

Thankfully before they started an east vs. west, academy vs. university debate, the nightly business report came on the radio.

"Quiet," barked Mr. Howell, "time to hear how rich I am."

Mr. Howell turned up the radio so all could hear the announcer:

_Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. This is the Nightly Business Report. With me tonight is druggist turned entrepreneur Rebecca Hinkley, Chairman of the Board of the Roy Hinkley Corporation._

Mrs. Howell said, "Professor, what a coincidence, that's your name."

Mr. Howell whispered, "Hush Lovie, there must be hundreds of Roy Hinkleys"

The Professor looked a little uncomfortable. The castaways listened with more attention than usual:

_Ms. Hinkley, your story is quite remarkable. Your product RHC1 is the top rust eradicator on the market today. You've just signed a rather large contract with the US Navy, sending your stock through the roof and making you a millionaire. Not bad for somebody who was working a pharmacy at Woolworth's less than three years ago._

A female voice came on the radio.

_Actually I owe it all to my cousin, Professor Roy Hinkley. He was lost at sea on the SS Minnow a little over three years ago. I was looking through his papers and notes for his book Rust: The Real Red Menace and that's where I got the formula for RHC1. My chemistry training as a pharmacist coupled with my ability to read Roy's notes made it possible for me to produce his theoretical rust eradicator. At a function in honor of the Minnow's crew and passengers, I met Jonas Grumby's old Annapolis roommate, Admiral Birmingham. That was how I sold RHC1 to the Navy. We manufacture the product ourselves, in an old Long Beach chemical plant. Howell Industries approached me, as Thurston Howell IV and I met at a Minnow family members' event, but he wanted the rights to the patent. I wasn't willing to give that up. So, we are still a family held corporation. I believe Roy is out there somewhere, and he and I are the majority shareholders._

The announcer's voice returned:

_Well, there is always hope. I remember the reports from Wrong Way Feldman and others that the Minnow's passengers and crew are on some deserted island. If you're out there listening Professor Hinkley, tell Thurston Howell to move over—there's another millionaire in town._

The castaways looked at the Professor, stunned.

All the Professor had to say was, "I always knew Rebecca was bright."

Mr. Howell said indignantly, "We made our money the old fashioned way… we inherited it."


	2. Hinkley Corporation

Mr. Howell went off to his hut, Mrs. Howell close behind. As soon as Thurston entered the hut, he got his teddy bear and held it tight.

"Thurston, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"We all have our role," Mr. Howell explained, "There's Gilligan, the Skipper too, the Millionaire, and his wife, the movie star, and the rest. Not millionaires, millionaire, not millionaire/professor, millionaire. And I'm that millionaire, me, me, me, me."

Lovey attempted to comfort her husband, "Thurston, the professor coming into money doesn't change anything. Besides, he might not be the only millionaire on the island. I'm sure stock in Ginger's films went up after she disappeared, and depending on how honest her agent is, she may also be a millionaire."

Instead of being comforted, Thurston just whimpered.

Eunice Wentworth Howell decided to get a little tough, "Thurston Howell the Third, you are a Howell. A Howell does not even give a nuevo riche entrepreneur who happened to got lucky the time of day. Thurston, put your head up and be a Howell!" Lovey commanded.

Thurston was immediately his old self. "Thank you my love, I don't know what I would do without you," Mr. Howell told his wife.

The next morning the castaways, sans Howells, were having a breakfast of fruit and coconut milk. The chatter was over the Professor's new-found wealth.

Ginger purred, "Professor, do you have plans on what you will do with the money when you get back?"

The Professor replied, "I will probably use it to do more research, and maybe endow a few scholarships."

Maryann jumped in with, "That's nice, tell me about your cousin."

The Professor smiled, "Rebecca is my maternal aunt's daughter. She's six years younger than I am. She studied pharmacy at UCLA. She's a very intelligent woman, a California girl all the way."

The Skipper said, "She was clever to get than Navy contract."

"Thanks to your friend," the Professor pointed out.

"Skipper knows a lot of important people," Gilligan contributed.

Mr. Howell walked up to the table and surprised everyone by saying, "Like me." Lovey was close behind her husband.

The Skipper made a face.

Mr. Howell said graciously, "Professor, I don't think I had the opportunity to congratulate you for your good fortune."

The Professor replied with, "Thank you Mr. Howell."

Mr. Howell went on, "That was ingenious of your cousin to keep the patent rights. My son can be almost as pigheaded as I am at times. But I know Rebecca was thinking of the best interests of you and your family when she refused Howell Industries' offer."

Maryann told Mr. Howell, "That was very nice."

Mr. Howell replied, "Thank you my dear, one thing I almost forgot… a Howell is a gentleman. My dear Lovey reminded me of that."

Mrs. Howell smiled at her husband.

The Skipper was still a little skeptical, "Mr. Howell is just trying to get his hands on that RHC1."

Mr. Howell replied, "One, its not like there is any RHC1 here, and Two, what would I do with it even if there was?"

All of the sudden the Professor got that look. The castaways knew to give him space. The wheels were turning. The professor had an idea.

"I think I can make RHC1 from materials found here on the island…." The Professor began.

The castaways didn't even ask the Professor what he was going to use the RHC1 for. They would get that soon enough. The six other passengers and crew of the ill fated Minnow knew that they were in for another adventure.


	3. XO Gilligan

The Professor went out where the Minnow washed ashore. There, of course, was nothing there after the fiasco of trying to glue it together. After three years, the Professor still beat himself up over it.

The Professor thought, _tree sap! What was I thinking ?_

The science teacher soon found what he was looking for. There, half buried in sand were twin Detroit Diesel marine engines. The professor's plan was out there, but then again it needed to be. It was time to share what he had in mind with the others.

Meal time was the usual gathering time for the castaways. The Professor used lunch as the time to share his plan.

"I was out looking at the Minnow's engines," the Professor started out, "and I think I can repair them."

The Skipper responded with, "Professor, I know you're talented, but its hard to tell where one engine ends and the other begins. Besides, all of the parts are no doubt frozen solid with rust."

The Professor explained, "I propose we take the two diesels and make them into one engine. You wouldn't have as much power, but with a lighter raft, you should be able to compensate. As far as the rust, I think I can make some RHC1 here to take care of that."

The skipper looked thoughtful, "If you can pull this off, each engine has about 230 horses. Red-lining both engines, I once got the Minnow up to 15 knots with no passengers or cargo. A light, but sturdy, raft with one engine should be able do five or six knots. That would be enough to get us out of this current into the shipping lanes."

Mary-Anne said excitedly, "Finally, we are going to get rescued!"

"Yes, thanks to the Hinkley Corporation," grumbled Mr. Howell.

Skipper started giving orders, "First, we'll recover the engines. After we do that Howells and ladies, if you would, assist the professor in making the RHC 1 and fixing the engines."

Mr. Howell replied, "Indeed, what will you be doing besides giving orders, Captain?"

The Skipper looked squarely at Mr. Howell and said, "Gilligan and I will be making a boat for our rescue, unless you would rather do that?"

Gilligan asked the Skipper, "Will everybody be going on the boat?

The Skipper replied for everybody's benefit, "It will be safer on the island, but our chances of reaching somewhere where we can be rescued will be increased the more people we have tending the engine and keeping watch. I can't shanghai anybody on my crew, but do I have any volunteers to sign aboard?"

The Professor piped up, "I would be happy to serve as an engineering officer, captain!"

Ginger replied, "I can spot a critic in a dark, crowded, theater. I can be a look out."

Mary Ann not to be out done by Ginger stated, "I was the best tornado spotter in Kansas. Look-Out Summers volunteering for duty."

Gilligan asked, "Am I still the first mate?"

"No Gilligan," The Skipper paused for effect and continued, "since we have a full compliment, you are my _Executive Officer."_

Gilligan beamed proudly. Everybody then looked at the Howells.

Finally Mr. Howell said, "Oh all right. I got my start managing one of Daddy's automobile plants. Father believed in working your way up from the bottom. I suppose I could be an engineering officer."

Gilligan said, "OK people, enough gab. Lets finish this lunch and get started on those engines."

Everybody just looked at Gilligan like he finally lost it.

The Professor said, "You all heard the Exec. Lets move it."

The Skipper smiled at his Little Buddy, correction, Executive Officer.


	4. The Watch List

The castaways spent most of the afternoon digging the engines out of the sand. The Skipper remembered the pride he had when he bought the Wheeler 40 foot boat shortly after he retired from the Navy. It was tiny compared to the destroyer he commanded, but the destroyer belonged to the US Government. The Minnow was _his_, there wasn't even a bank lien on it. Skipper figured, though, that the insurance agent that sold him full coverage less than six months before the shipwreck was probably also mourning the loss of the S.S. Minnow.

Skipper focused on his task, "Both screws are fowled," Skipper told the professor, pointing to the mangled propellers.

The Professor replied, "It will take some time to get the boat in seaworthy condition, but time is something we have an abundance of."

While the Skipper, Professor, and Gilligan were pulling engine parts out of the sand, Mary Ann and Ginger were setting up a work area a short distance from the beach, so as the men would not have to carry the parts all the way to camp.

"Gilligan," The Skipper ordered, "go find out what the Howells are doing."

"Why me?" asked Gilligan.

The Skipper replied, "Because you're the XO and they are part of their crew."

Gilligan responded with a hearty, "Aye, aye."

When Gilligan got back to camp, the Howells were sitting in front of their tent.

Gilligan told them, "Mr. and Mrs. Howell, everybody's working fairly hard out there."

Mr. Howell replied, "My dear boy it is tea time."

Mrs. Howell added, "We may be far from civilization, but we are not far from civilized. Howells never miss tea."

"Well, judging by some of the comments I heard over there, you may be having tea by yourselves on the island while we are getting rescued on the raft," Gilligan explained.

"Touche, point taken," allowed Mr. Howell.

Gilligan bargained, "Help me bring some tools out to the work area, and I won't tell what I saw."

Resigned, Howell said, "Very well."

The Howells, Ginger, and Mary Ann set up an "engine shop" while Skipper, Professor, and Gilligan continued to bring the jigsaw puzzle of two Detroit Diesel 230's to the covered bamboo floor of a work area.

"Even if we do fix the engines, what will they run on?" The Skipper asked the Professor, "its not like we have a diesel pump on the island."

The Professor explained, "I'll set up a still over here, and convert the engines to run on alcohol."

"What a waste of booze," said Mr. Howell.

The castaways had most everything set up by dark. The seven returned to camp for dinner, and to rest.

At dinner, the professor said, "Tonight I'll start on the RHC1, so we can work on the engines tomorrow."

Skipper added, "I'll get to work on a design for the ship, and Gilligan, I have a task for you. As XO, you need to come up with a watch list for when we get under way."

"Aye, Aye, Skipper," Gilligan obeyed.

Skipper started on his naval architecture, while the Professor worked on his chemistry. Gilligan went off by the fire to work on staffing.

"Oh Gilligan," Ginger slinked up to the new XO, "You wouldn't make me work in the lonely dark would you?"

"Ginger, I have to put people where I think they would best fit," Gilligan replied.

"Just use your best judgment," Ginger said, while using her most sultry walk to leave.

Mr. Howell came up next, "Gilligan, my boy, you do know Howell industries has several ships? We are always looking for young officers who know how to get the best out of their crew. You might want to keep that in mind when scheduling Mrs. Howell and myself."

"Mr. Howell, that is an intriguing offer, but I'm thinking of going back into the Navy, or maybe the Coast Guard when I get back." Gilligan replied.

"Public service. Really?" Mr. Howell said while walking away thinking the boy definitely doesn't belong at Howell Industries.

Later, Mary Ann came up. _Oh, no, not her too. _Gilligan thought.

"Saved you a piece of coconut cream pie," Mary Anne offered.

"Thanks, Mary Ann," Gilligan replied.

Mary Ann said, "Don't stay up too late, just assign the duties using your best judgment."

Gilligan answered, "I won't."

After Mary Anne left, out of Gilligan's earshot, Ginger told her, "You are good, I'll give you that."

Mary Ann retorted, "Why Ginger, whatever are you talking about?"

Gilligan presented Skipper with the watch list just as the Captain was finishing up the plans for the boat. Skipper carefully looked over Gilligan's work.

"Looks good," Skipper said while signing it.

"Really?" asked Gilligan.

The Skipper chuckled, "Gilligan, I couldn't have done any better myself."

When the castaways woke the next morning, they saw this posted:

Rescue Boat Watch List

Day Watch (Sunrise- Sunset)

Skipper-Helm

Professor-Engine

Mary Ann-Lookout

Night Watch (Sunset-Sunrise)

Gilligan-Helm

Mr. and Mrs. Howell- Engine

Ginger- Lookout

By Order of:

/s/

W. Gilligan, SN, USNR

Executive Officer

Approved by:

/s/

J. Grumby, CAPT, USN (Ret.)

Commanding Officer


	5. The Sloop John B

The next few days were very busy ones for the castaways. Skipper and Gilligan went to work on the boat, while the Professor and Mr. Howell tackled the monumental task of turning two rusted out engines into one working one. The women sewed together a sail that would be used once they were in the shipping lanes to conserve fuel and draw attention to the small craft. There was also the matter of the propellers which were severely mangled. The Professor fixed that by making an old fashioned smithy shop, heated the metal, and pounded the best of the two screws into one functioning one. Ginger, Mary Ann, and secretly Mrs. Howell, were very pleased he did this sans shirt. Before they knew it, they had a functioning engineering system and boat.

It took all seven castaways to get the boat in the lagoon. The craft was a sturdy catamaran with a small bridge sporting the Minnow's wheel towards the bow, a ramada-type cabin amidship with a lookout's platform and a small mast and rolled up sail on the roof, and a platform aft for the engine and engineer. The roof of the cabin was fairly sturdy bamboo to hold the weight of the lookout and sail, while the bridge and engine compartment had palm leaf covers. While the castaways were struggling to put the boat in the water, Gilligan started singing "The Sloop John B." by the Kingston Trio. Soon all the castaways joined in, eyes getting misty when they came chorus chanting "I want to go home." They found the name for their boat.

Mary Ann broke a bottle filled with the moonshine the professor brewed for fuel over the bow of the craft, proclaiming, "I christen thee 'The Sloop John B'."

At that Gilligan started singing another song the Kingston Trio made popular in the early 60's, "All day, all night Mary Ann." The other castaways soon joined in. That is, except for the Kansas farm girl, who was turning bright red.

The Professor, Gilligan, and the Skipper then took the boat out for a shakedown run. For three hours, the Professor checked engine conditions while the skipper checked out structure and hull integrity. Gilligan had the most fun, because he got to be at the helm almost the whole time. The Skipper said he let Gilligan take the helm to check out the boat, but the Captain actually felt a little practice at the wheel wouldn't hurt his little buddy.

Once the men returned to the island after their three-hour tour, they reported to the anxious awaiting castaways.

"I would sail that craft around the world. The hull is good, and so is the cabin" The Skipper proudly boasted.

The Professor reported, "The engine is running good, but a little hot, so always keep an eye on it."

Gilligan told the group, "Helm systems are functioning well. Steering wheel stayed on." That earned him a chuckle.

The Professor then stated, "Looking at weather and tide conditions, we can leave in three days."

Three days, that gave everything a sense of reality to the castaways. They had a mere 72 hours to decide what they want to take, and say goodbye to the island that had been their home for the past three years.


	6. Party Island

Mrs. Howell looked at her husband and informed him, "Thurston, we simply must have a cotillion to mark our departure from this island and the Professor's new found wealth."

Mr. Howell replied, "I'll go along with the bon voyage party, but I don't know about the soirée for the Professor."

Mrs. Howell ignored the last barb her husband made and immediately went to find Ginger and Mary Ann to help plan the party.

Mary Ann was all for the idea. "I think a bon voyage party is a great idea," She chirped.

Ginger chimed in, saying, "I think it's also a great idea to make the Professor the guest of honor for his new found success and all he's done to help us."

An experienced society matron, Mrs. Howell took command in a manner that would make the Skipper proud. She ordered, "Very well. Mary Ann, dear, why don't you prepare the lobster the men trapped this morning, along with a salad from the vegetables we grew in the garden. And, of course, what meal would be complete without your famous coconut cream pie. Ginger, you and I will work on invitations, and a citrus punch to drink."

Mary Ann and Ginger just looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement to go along with Mrs. Howell's instructions. It wasn't the first party she had thrown on the island, and pre-shipwreck, you must have been living under a rock if you hadn't heard of Eunice Wentworth Howell's social events. Ginger went off with Mrs. Howell to gather fruit, and Mary Ann put some water on to boil.

Gilligan stopped by to see Mary Ann. Gilligan liked Mary Ann in a schoolboy type way, and Mary Ann thought Gilligan was cute. Mary Ann knew, though, that Gilligan was far from ready for a girlfriend, much less settling down on a farm raising crops, animals, and kids. Mary Ann smiled when she saw Gilligan playing with the Pacific lobster.

"Hi Mary Ann," Gilligan said while watching the blue gray shellfish.

Mary Ann laughed, "I wouldn't get too attached to them Gilligan," she replied, referring to the lobsters doomed for a date with a pot of boiling water.

Gilligan answered, "I know we're going to eat them, but they still deserve a good-bye. After all, they're giving their lives so we can survive."

_How sweet,_ Mary Ann thought, _but he would never last on the farm. He would end up turning a stockyard into a petting zoo._

Mary Ann changed the subject, asking, "So how does it feel being an officer?"

Gilligan smiled, "Its different. I never thought I would be an officer, I just wish the chief in charge of my Navy recruit company could see me now. He said I barely made it out of boot camp, and would never make it in the fleet."

"That's terrible, Gilligan," Mary Ann said sincerely, "You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks Mary Ann," Gilligan replied graciously.

While Gilligan and Mary Ann were engaged in small talk, Mrs. Howell and Ginger were hard at work. Mrs. Howell was preparing hand written invitations while Ginger was doing the very unpleasant task of squeezing juice out of pineapples, coconuts, grapefruit, oranges, and berries.

Later in the afternoon, Mr. Howell went over to talk to the "other millionaire." The professor was hard at work distilling fuel for their trip. He had several gallons, but wanted to play it safe.

"I say, professor, this reminds me of my grandfather's basement. The original Thurston Howell was no fan of prohibition," Howell declared.

The Professor lectured, "This stuff is probably a bit more potent than your grandfather's bathtub gin. The rum I'm distilling here is close to pure alcohol, 187 proof to be exact."

Mr. Howell exclaimed, "187 proof, that will take the varnish of your insides!"

The Professor said, "This is not a beverage! Its purpose is to act as a combustible for The Sloop John B's engine."

"Calm down Professor," Mr. Howell soothed, "I was just making conversation. Mrs. Howell sent me over to ask you to be at dinner promptly at sundown, and to dress appropriately."

That earned a smile from the Professor. He said, "Tell Mrs. Howell I will be on time and dressed. She's one person I wouldn't want to cross."

"Tell me about it," Thurston deadpanned.

The Professor laughed. When the Professor wasn't paying attention, Mr. Howell dipped his flask into a barrel marked "fuel."

The Castaways all showed up at dinner promptly at sundown. They dined on lobster and reminisced about the times they had on the island.

Skipper said, "I can't wait to get back to civilization, but I've had more good times on this island than in any tour of duty I had in the Navy."

Mary Ann agreed, "It didn't take long for this place to become home."

Mr. Howell declared, "Lets have a toast… I'll go get the punch and fill up your glasses."

Mrs. Howell was surprised Thurston would do anything so domestic, "Thank you, dear," she said.

Howell filled the glasses, and led the group in a toast, "To the island, our home for the past three years, and to the Professor for his good fortune that also became ours."

"To the island, and to the Professor," Everybody repeated in chorus.

After awhile, the party really got going. The castaways were dancing to music on the radio and laughing wildly.

Mr. Howell took advantage of an opportunity, "Oh Professor," he said.

"Yes Thurston my friend," The Professor said.

"That's right," Mr. Howell agreed, "We're old buddies, how about sharing that RHC1 with me."

"You put some of that rum in the punch didn't you, you old dog," The Professor slurred. Even though the Professor was a bookworm, he had made it to a couple of parties in his eight years as a university student.

Howell laughed, "You caught me. Spiking the punch was practically a tradition at my fraternity."

The Professor laughed, "You are a sly one. OK, I'll sell you RHC1 for $10 million if the John B gets us to civilization."

Howell choked, "10 million? I wouldn't pay more than $2 million!"

The Professor shouted, "Sold!"

Howell "just happened" to have the contract and a pen for the Professor to sign.


	7. Anchors Aweigh

The Castaways woke up the next day a little hung over, but not too worse for wear. Mr. Howell caught some grief for spiking the punch, but the Castaways realized no harm was done. Plus it was fun to let loose for a change.

The Professor did call Mr. Howell on one thing though, "I think you tried to take advantage of me to get RHC1," The scientist observed.

Mr. Howell replied, "A contract is a contract."

The Professor answered, "Yes, and I will live up to my agreement. Money isn't that important to me."

"Bite your tongue!" Mr. Howell exclaimed.

Most of the day was spent packing the boat. They would be setting sail first thing in the morning. Fortunately, the Skipper and Gilligan made a sturdy craft that could take seven people, the Howell's and the Women's outfits, and the Howell's money. Along with the luxuries, water, fruit, coconuts, vegetables, and dried fish were packed aboard. Also brought about were gallons of alcohol to be used as fuel. After last night, there wasn't much danger of the castaways drinking the potent solution.

The Professor went over the do's and don'ts of engine use with the Castaways. He explained, "Don't go over 1/2 throttle, when I converted the diesel engine to alcohol, it runs a little hot. The barrels of alcohol will be kept near the engine, but use caution in refueling."

The Skipper then explained other shipboard duties, "Gilligan and I will take turns at the helm while Ginger and Mary Ann will alternate as lookout. We'll be under engine power until we get into the shipping lanes, then we'll be under sail power to conserve fuel. The sail will also attract attention from lookouts."

"I can't believe this is our last night here," Mary Ann said.

Ginger lamented, "I just can't wait to get back to civilization."

The Skipper continued, "We better turn in early, no partying tonight… we need to be sharp and alert at dawn when we shove off."

At that, the seven castaways turned in to their huts for the last time. There wasn't much sleeping done last night, as all seven were anxious to get going. Before they knew it, the sun came up over the horizon, and it was time to board _The Sloop John B _and sail for civilization.

The seven boarded the boat. The Skipper took his place behind the wheel, The Professor sat in a chair beside the engine, while Mary Ann climbed up into the crow's nest. At the Skipper's command, the Professor pushed the throttle forward, and the Detroit Diesel converted to burn alcohol roared to life.

Gilligan, Ginger, and the Howells tried to rest in the cabin, but it was difficult when the sun was beating down. The one advantage of being night shift though, was that they were not expected to do as much. Chances of getting spotted at night were much slimmer, so the main responsibility they had was not to run into a ship. Since the Howells and Ginger were night people used to sleeping during the day, eventually they dozed off.

The weather was beautiful, and the Skipper had the radio up at the helm to listen for storms. The Professor was intent at listening to the engine. And Mary Ann looked out at the endless horizon. Minutes seemed to last hours, and hours seemed like days. Finally, after an eternity, the sun started going down.

Skipper woke up Gilligan, "Wake up little buddy. Lets get something to eat, so you can start your watch, and I can get some rest."

Gilligan said sleepily "Wow, I think I just got to sleep, OK, I'll wake up my crew."

Skipper smiled while Gilligan woke up Ginger and the Howells. The seven castaways had a meal of dried fish and fruit together.

Mary Ann yawned and said, "Even though it's early I can't wait to get to sleep. Today seemed to last forever."

The Professor agreed, "It was a long day, and I could definitely use a break from listening to the engine."

Skipper gave final instructions before turning in, "Only use the engine to keep us from going adrift, Little Buddy, we need to conserve fuel. Ginger, if you see anything wake us up, and Howells, wake the Professor if you have engine problems."

Both Gilligan responded with, "Aye, Skipper."

Mr. Howell quietly said to his wife, "Indeed, he just told us not to use the engine."

Even though the Skipper overheard the remark, he chose to ignore it.

0900 ZULU Somewhere in the South Pacific 

_USS Aaron Burr (SSBN 613)_

After a nearly a quarter of a century in the Sub Service, Captain Nick Holden knew the cat and mouse game well. The game was a bit different than when he started out during World War II, though. Now, instead of going out after enemy ships, his job is to stay hidden. He was the captain of the gold crew of one of the Navy's most advanced ballistic missile submarines, or "boomer." His ship carried enough firepower to totally flatten most of the Soviet Union, so he had to stay out of sight of reconnaissance aircraft. He only dared come up under the cover of darkness.

"Rig for red, up to periscope depth." Holden ordered.

"Periscope depth, eye," acknowledged the Helmsman. Lighting on the sub turned red, to remind the men it was "night." Day and night can easily be confused on a submarine, and psychologically, the human mind needs to know the difference.

The captain looked through the periscope, double checked the area was clear. The sonar would, of course, tell him if anything was around the vessel, but like most old school bubbleheads, he liked to sea for himself.

Captain Holden ordered, "Surface."

A klaxon went off, and soon the huge ship's conning tower broke the surface. The Captain opened the hatch and walked out into the darkness with the officer of the deck and the signalman of the watch. The fresh air felt good.

The Captain told the deck officer, "The nukes are far more efficient than the old diesels, but at least when I was on the Sea Tiger during World War II, I got to walk around some."

The OOD laughed good-naturedly.

The intercom on the bridge buzzed. It was Johnson, the sonar operator.

"Captain, I've got a contact. Very faint, sounds like a pleasure craft a few miles from here," Petty Officer Johnson reported.

"Very well, Mr. Johnson, keep me posted," The Captain ordered.

"Aye Sir," The enlisted man replied.

Holden figured the contact probably was nothing, but the object of an SSBN is to stay hidden. If the contact turned out to be a Russian trawler, the effects would be disastrous for national security. Even if it was just a pleasure craft, Holden knew Admiral Sherman would have his head if some party boat ended up with photos of a ballistic missile sub. The ComSubPac was Nick's old skipper during World War II, but Holden knew even Matt Sherman couldn't save him from a board of inquiry if his sub ended up on the cover of _Yachting Monthly._


	8. Operation Gilligan

_0200 Local Time_

_The Sloop John B_

Gilligan and the Howells were starting to doze off. As per orders, the engine was off, and the boat was following the current. The Skipper was snoring loudly, while the Professor and Mary Ann were sound asleep in the cabin.

Ginger broke the monotony by saying, "Gilligan, I think I see something."

Gilligan replied, "I don't see anything."

Ginger said, "Maybe I should wake the Skipper."

Gilligan ordered, "No, I'm in charge, and I say the others need their rest."

Mr. Howell, overhearing the exchange fired up the engine, "I say lets take a look."

Gilligan was getting furious, and yelled to Mr. Howell, "Who ordered you to do that?"

_1600 ZULU_

_USS Aaron Burr_

Signalman Muhall could not believe what he was seeing from the flying bridge of the submarine _Aaron Burr_. It almost appeared to be a gorgeous red head in a crow's nest.

"Captain," Muhall hesitantly reported, "I see something unusual at 125 degrees."

"Well what is it?" Captain Nick Holden asked impatiently.

"You'd better see for yourself, sir," Muhall said.

Holden looked through his night vision binoculars, and saw a woman that looked like a movie actress he couldn't recall the name of in a crow's nest of some home build craft. His first thoughts were not of the improbability of what he was seeing, rather the possible threat of the _Burr_ being discovered.

"Periscope depth!" Holden ordered.

The men on the flying bridge immediately went below, and the _Aaron Burr _went down to a depth safe from prying eyes on a surface craft. Holden raised the periscope.

Before Holden could even take a look, Sonarman Johnson reported, "The contact is back, sir. Definitely a diesel engine."

"No kidding, Petty Officer, we saw it out there. It must have been drifting over to us with its engine off. Prepare a firing solution on the target." Holden instructed.

_0205 The Sloop John B_

Gilligan was now at the engine compartment, and not happy.

"Listen Mr. Howell, the Skipper put me in charge of this watch, turn off that engine!" Gilligan barked.

Mr. Howell was not very compliant. "Listen boy," he said arrogantly, "we need to go see what Ginger was pointing at."

Howell put the throttle up full, while Gilligan pulled it back. Soon they were playing tug of war with the throttle with Ginger and Mary Ann yelling at them to stop. It wasn't long before they woke the others.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper shouted "What is going…"

Before the Skipper could finish his sentence, the engine broke free and went under the platform in the middle of the boat between the two catamaran hulls. The seven castaways looked in shock when their own engine passed them.

_1605 ZULU USS Aaron Burr_

"Sir!" Sonarman Johnson reported, "Something's coming straight at us at a high rate of speed!"

Holden's combat experience took over, "Fire torpedo number one!" He commanded.

Fire control didn't question the captain, "Number one away," was the response.

_2:06 AM The Sloop John B_

"Gilligan, you knucklehead! Now we have no chance of getting rescued!" The Skipper barked, "Why I ought to…."

All of the sudden a loud explosion rocked the small boat, and the engine that was racing ahead of the boat suddenly exploded. The castaways never saw the torpedo, or the sub for that matter.

Gilligan started to apologize, "Sorry Skipper…"

The Skipper, still dumfounded from the events, "Sorry, you probably saved us, Little Buddy. If that engine had exploded on the boat while it was still attached to it…"

"I don't know how that engine exploded." The Professor said, puzzled.

"What do we do now, Skipper?" Mary Ann asked.

"We can forget about sleep for the next couple of days while we sail back to the island. Gilligan and I will need everybody's help to do that. We can't stay out here with the damage done to the boat, there are some leaks, and some of you are going to have to get buckets and bail out the water." The Skipper replied.

_1606 ZULU USS Aaron Burr_

"Target destroyed, sir, shall we look for survivors?" Johnson reported.

"Negative," ordered Holden, "standing orders are to dive to station depth."

"Diving, aye," replied the helm.

_Two Days Later, Back on the Island_

_The Sloop John B_ sailed into the lagoon barely afloat. All seven castaways were exhausted from sailing and bailing.

"Home sweet home," Mary Ann said, being chipper.

The Professor walked up to Mr. Howell and said, "As I remember, our agreement was dependent upon the Sloop John B getting us to civilization," He continued while tearing up the document that sold RHC1, "A contract is a contract."

The castaways brought their belongings back to their huts, a little down. Then it was Mrs. Howell who had an idea.

Eunice Wentworth "Lovey" Howell announced, "Lets have a Welcome Back Cotillion."

That brought smiles and laughs from the group.

The Professor replied, "Sounds good to me, as long as Mr. Howell keeps his flask to himself." That got laughs from everyone, except Mr. Howell.


End file.
